


heart's affection

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Batfamily AOB Week [4]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Barbara Gordon, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, F/F, Fluff, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Mutual Pining, Omega Kara Zor-El, Omega Wally West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: In which Babs is the only person in the world who can crack some strings of code but can't tell Kara how she feels, Kara can only say it in Kryptonian, and Dick is along for the ride.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Batfamily AOB Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	heart's affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Batfamily Omegaverse week, **Courtship**.
> 
> I want to thank bionerd2point0 so, so much for betaing this work!

Supergirl is… Supergirl is… 

Supergirl is way too pretty for words. Babs can't stop staring at her and her long blonde hair and her bright blue eyes that make her want to write poems about the ocean. Whenever she gets close to the omega and she can smell lilies, old books, and vanilla, it’s almost too much for Babs to handle. Especially when Kara falls  _ asleep _ on her. 

Babs is just having a regular day, then Supergirl sits next to her, and one thing leads to another until Babs has a lapful of purring Kryptonian. Apparently, Babs always sits in the best position of the sun and Kara likes the sun!

Babs once tried to tell Kara that she thought her smile was like sunshine, but all that came out of her mouth was a couple of whines and she sounded just like one of her old computers that had suddenly up and died.

It wasn't fair, especially not since Dick was nearby, heard her, and proceeded to laugh his ass off. To this day he uses every opportunity he gets to relentlessly mock her for it.

(It's like he forgets that she can hack his life and destroy it. She wouldn't, but she  _ could, _ and that should be enough to dissuade him.)

Like right now. Kara's head is in her lap, and she's sleeping soundly, her breath even and gentle and soothing. Somehow, and Babs doesn't even know how, one of her own hands ended up in Kara's hair, playing with the soft, silky strands, her heart in her throat because is this honestly real? Babs feels like her entire face is on fire, but she doesn't dare do anything other than continue to card her fingers through that hair, praying that Kara doesn't move so Babs can enjoy this moment as long as possible.

Kara sighs as she rolls over, burying her face in Babs's stomach and wrapping her strong arms around Babs, pulling her closer. 

The sunshine that Babs is sitting in is warm, but not nearly as warm as Kara herself is. The sunlight just makes her hair shine a deeper gold and paints her cheekbones with a rosy glow that Babs can't stop staring at. She's a literal goddess, and Babs wonders how exactly she was deemed worthy enough to touch her. 

She moves the hair out of Kara's face so she can keep looking at it, and all Kara does is sigh as she continues to snuggle into Babs's stomach, smiling as she does so. It's so utterly and heartrendingly perfect that Babs never wants to leave this moment. Never in a million years.

She even forgives Dick for sticking his head in here and taking a picture, because her phone buzzed a moment later and this is going to become all her wallpapers. She wants to remember this forever.

But then the nightmare starts. 

Kara makes a low sound of despair and distress, and without thinking, Babs places a hand on her shoulder and starts rubbing it, hoping to soothe away the omega's pain. No one should sound like that, especially not Kara.

There's another sound, and Kara grips Babs harder, so hard that Babs almost feels like she can't breathe. She ignores the feeling of tightness and keeps one hand in Kara's hair and the other on her shoulder, searching her mind for an old lullaby that she could sing. Her father was more of a bedtime stories man, but her mother would sing the lullabies, though it's hard to remember when so much time has passed.

So she just starts to hum an old tune herself, pulling it up from deep out of her mind, hoping that it will make its way through Kara's nightmare and bring her peace and comfort. She wants Kara to feel safe right now, because she deserves nothing more in her life.

It works, a little bit. At the very least, her grip doesn't tighten, and her brow fluctuates between furrowing in distress and smoothing out, so Babs just hums the song, switching to another when she forgets how the rest was suppose to go for the one, and does her best to make sure that Kara doesn't descend deeper into the nightmare.

She smooths her hair back, heart breaking when that sweet smell fills with distress, and Babs wants to do nothing more than protect her from everything bad and awful in the world.

When Kara sobs, it's the final nail in the coffin for Babs, her mind blanking out and all she does is lay down, pulling Kara on top of her. She presses her face into Kara's hair, and takes a deep breath, humming louder as Kara softly sobs on top of her, and Babs does not know what to do in this situation. She just wants to help her best friend, but it feels like nothing she's doing could possibly be helpful right now.

Kara's still crying, and Babs feels the tears soaking into her shirt, and she wants to destroy whatever Kara's seeing that makes her cry so much. She really has no idea if it's better to wake her up right now, or continue to let her dream, but then Kara sobs again and Babs can't not let her linger in that dark place. She stops her humming and whispers, "Kara! Kara, wake up! Kara!"

The Kryptonian wakes up with a start, blinking awake with terrified eyes, her arms gripping Babs tightly, so tightly that Babs almost can't breathe.

Or maybe that's just the terror Babs feels when she sees the utter look of shock on Kara’s face, her mind whirring at a million miles a minute as she realizes that this is reality, not whatever she was seeing just a few moments ago. She looks down at Babs, and flushes, carefully letting go of Babs, which Babs doesn't want. Who needs air when she has Kara?

Oh God. She's sounding just like the protagonist from those romance books that Alfred reads, not knowing that she and Dick had found them once, read them, and were unable to look him in the eye for two days.

She sits up as Kara does, turning red herself. She wants to look at Kara, but she can't look at Kara, because looking at Kara will mean something bad. What that something is, Babs can't say, but she knows that it's true.

"I'm sorry for making you panic," Kara whispers, playing the hem of her shorts. "I didn't want you to see me like that."

"It-it's okay," Babs manages to stutter out, feeling so bad that Kara was so vulnerable in front of her when she clearly didn't want to be. "We all have those dreams." Before she can doubt herself, she reaches for Kara and squeezes her hand gently. "And you don't ever have to be worried about what I might see you as. No matter what, you're my best friend." She makes herself look up and into Kara's eyes. "Don't be afraid to show me the good with the bad."

Kara's smile is literally brighter than the sun, sending happiness and warmth through Babs's soul, as she sits up straighter. "Thank you, Babs." She tilts her head. She bites her lips and tilts her head. "You're my  _ Zhor Shovuh _ ."

Babs blinks. "Does that mean best friend?"

She bites her lips, and looks down. Babs watches her avidly, and then Kara takes a deep breath and looks back up. "Yes."

Babs squeezes Kara's hand yet again. "Then, Kara, you're my  _ Zhor Shovuh _ as well."

Kara's smile stays on her face, but something seems to change in her eyes. She looks down at their joined hands, and pats them with her other. "I need to get back to Smallville," she says, and Babs has to suppress her whimper as Kara disentangles their hands, standing up. "Martha and Jonathan are waiting for me."

She opens her mouth, prepared to beg Kara to stay with her longer, but she stands in front of the sun and Babs’s breath is taken away by how it looks like a halo. Kara is an angel that has come down to heaven to bless her. 

Kara tucks a strand of hair behind Babs’s ear before she leaves the tower.

She only registers that she needs to start breathing when she begins to feel lightheaded, standing up in a rush to go to the kitchen where she can get a fucking drink.

Kori takes one look at her, and starts making the shots.

*

Dick Grayson is her second best friend, but sometimes she wonders why. He's a good guy, and he would do anything for his friends, but he also thinks that their pain happens for his own amusement.

At least he makes up for it with great back-rubs, which are especially needed as she's throwing up because she drank too much rum, tasty as it was.

"It's not my fault you chugged it," he tells her, making sure that she's drinking water in between each hurl. "And it's not my fault that you can't tell Kara that you like her smile."

"We can't all be you and Wally," she mumbles and her mouth tastes like something died in it. Probably her dignity. "I can't just walk up to the person I like and hit on them, because I have something called shame."

"Yeah, well, I have a partner and you don't, so maybe don't knock shamelessness."

She hates that he has a point. She stretches out her legs and leans against him, moaning gratefully as he places a cool, wet cloth on her forehead. One hand keeps it on, the other begins to knead a shoulder and Wally is a very lucky man. 

"Don't stop," she whispers, and he laughs softly as he keeps on taking care of her. 

"You should just tell Kara," he whispers. "Come on. Do you really want to be like Bruce? So emotionally constipated that you can't tell someone how you really feel because of everything that  _ might _ go wrong. And then never realizing that's all your relationships go to hell? Because you refuse to be emotionally honest and make them feel like they actually need you in their lives, and therefore it's worthwhile to stay home?"

Babs cracks open her eyes to glance at him. "Everything okay at the homefront?"

A shrug is her only answer, and now fingers are in her hair and her hangover is so bad, so she closes her eyes again and sinks back down to his shoulder. "'Kay," she says, patting his knee. "My floor is always open if you need it though."

He laughs at that. "I'll remember that."

She takes a deep breath, her mind registering what else he said. "Do you really think that I should tell Kara how I feel about her?"

Dick lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Please do it. Go to her. Look her in the eyes. Become Shakespeare. Realize that you aren't Shakespeare. Decide to interpretive dance your feelings out. Realize that you don't know how to interpretive dance and that it's actually much harder than it looks. Realize that the beers you had are more effective than you thought and you actually are drunk at this point. Decide to go for broke and give them a kiss. Trip and fall into their chest. Decide it's comfortable and decide to fall asleep. Wake up to them in your arms and them saying that yes, they will go on a date with you. Live in confusion over how you managed it."

Babs blinks. "Why the hell does Wally put up with you?"

Dick shrugs. "That's the living in confusion part."

Babs shakes her head. Dick is going to be happily in love with Wally for the rest of his life because of his 'go broke or go home' attitude when it comes to romance, but she can't even tell Kara that she thinks she looks good in a sweater. She's so afraid that Kara will think that Babs is confused about the kind of love she feels, but the truth is she’s been head over heels for Kara for years.

She can't help it, Kara just has a kind of radiant beauty that makes Babs want to live inside her light forever, even though she knows it's not going to happen.

"Dick, I'm not nauseous anymore," she mumbles. "Can you take me to my room?"

"Of course," Dick tells her, helping her up. "Come on, 'Fraidycatgirl. All will be well when you wake up again."

She doubts it, but she'll make do.

She faceplants into her bed, grabbing the blankets to build herself a cocoon. She's not actually a Titan in the traditional sense, she was never inducted into the group or anything, and neither was Kara, but this place is so big. The Titans built it as a place to get away from the stress in life, both in and out of uniform because being a teenager is hard no matter what, and they made sure to have enough space for any who wanted it. There's rooms for all the teenage heroes in the tower, even if they barely spend any time there. 

Her room is small, and doesn't have a lot of decorations, but it has some pictures and plushies of Batman and Robin and Supergirl around, so it's worth it to her.

She takes a deep breath and grabs her phone. She's going to be brave. So brave. She's going to impress everyone with her bravery and make them bow down in awe. She is Barbara Leslie Gordon, and she can definitely do this.

_ Hey, Kara. Do you want to hang out with me in Gotham this weekend? _

Kara's shown her around Smallville so many times, but she's never returned the favor because of Bruce's no meta rule. Well, no more! If Bruce can meet up with Clark in Gotham, then Babs can meet up with Kara.

She's actually pretty sure she can get Bruce to agree to a "no metas but Supers" rule.

She waits and waits and waits, for-fucking-ever for a response.

Finally, after five minutes, she gets one.

_ Sure! Will Dick be there? _

Oh no. Oh God. This is the worst thing in the world. Kara doesn't want to hang out with Babs alone, and she wants Dick to be there. She wants to cry.

But no, she will not. She will blink back these tears and texts an  _ Of course! _ to the girl that she loves. She will beg Dick to hang out with them for the entire time that they're in Gotham so Babs can at least spend some time with Kara while she tries to mend this broken heart. It’s really going to be more like nursing an eternally breaking heart, though, because there's no one that could ever make her as happy as Kara could. No one in the world.

Dick understands this when she tells him, nodding his head sagely, and agreeing instantly.

Bruce just blinks, says "Sometimes I forget that you're seventeen," and then says that Kara can indeed come to Gotham. He looks awkward as he pats her on the shoulder, and tells her that there'll be other fish in the sea, which is true, but none of them are  _ Kara. _

He nods again, looking even more awkward.

*

It's Saturday morning, and Babs is sitting awkwardly in her favorite park, Dick and Wally next to her, trying very hard not to curb the PDA and spare Babs's broken heart, but unable to resist a game of footsie.

She appreciates the effort, but can’t they try just a  _ little _ harder?

She catches their fingers interlacing. They need to stop it. It's cute as shit and she just doesn't have the patience for it.

Kara arrives just on time, feet lightly touching the ground as she smiles at Babs, running over and wrapping her into a big hug, squeezing her so tightly that Babs feels like she can't breathe. Though that's likely just from being around Kara.

She presses her face into Kara's hair, glad to smell her sweet omega scent, and she always thinks she hears Kara take a deep breath of Babs's before the Kryptonian pulls back, blushing slightly.

She can  _ feel _ Dick and Wally's smug looks at her, and she resolutely ignores them. All she does is hold out her hand to Kara. "Ready to see Gotham?"

Kara grabs it eagerly, and nods. "Lead the way, Girl Wonder!" 

Babs can't help but laugh. Even with her heart breaking, it's impossible not to delight in  _ everything _ that is Kara Zor-El.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
